


Take Them with Teeth

by Kirsten



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Red Kryptonite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-04
Updated: 2003-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bright Kansas Saturday, middle of July, and Lucas is riding out to Hickville on his pride and joy Harley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Them with Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> For the Smallville Flash Fic Challenge. Post-'Exodus'. Pairing and comment from lexalot. With thanks to katkim.

A bright Kansas Saturday, middle of July, and Lucas is riding out to Hickville on his pride and joy Harley. Over no hills and not so far away, past field after field of growing corn, the journey is as boring as the last three months in Metropolis under the watchful eye of brother dearest. Society parties have a certain charm, but Lucas was raised on the streets of Edge City and he's been craving a harder thrill for weeks.

He'll remember, in the future, to watch his tendency to wish.

Lucas isn't sure what Lex did to keep the sharks at bay. He'd barely been aware of Lex doing anything at all, but now Lex's efficiency is conspicuous by its absence. The bullet that whistled past Lucas's ear that morning when he was on the way to the deli was proof enough of that.

He'll stand out a mile in Smallville, but there are fewer dark alleys and his enemies will stand out just as much. He tells himself that this is the reason for the trip to Smallville. It'll a nice place to hide for a few days. Lex might even have left him a clue, some way to protect himself smoothly and smartly, without any of the fuck-ups that usually come with his attempts to play hardball.

He's not hopeful, though. Lex wouldn't leave evidence like that lying around for anybody to see. Lex was sharp, his own kind of shark; Lionel was all ripping teeth and the vicious tearing of flesh, but Lex liked to chew, elegant grinding that went on and on, until you wanted him to swallow and make you part of him.

Lucas hasn't decided which kind of shark he wants to be. There's a dynamism to Lionel, but Lex was persistent. Lucas figures he could do worse than use his dead brother as a role model. He'd like to grind Lionel down and make him beg.

The road moves fast beneath him, and Lucas pictures his bike chewing up the road and crapping it out, burned and scarred and very, very dirty. It isn't long before he pulls up outside the mansion. He sits in the driveway for a while and surveys his almost-empire. He has no authority here, but the staff will recognise him and grant him access, if Lionel hasn't already dismissed them.

Lucas heads around to the back entrance, lock pick out and ready to work. It's already been smashed, neatly popped off and left lying on the floor. The door swings open easily, and he pulls a gun and enters the kitchen. He swings around, watching and waiting for the bullets to start flying. They don't, and after a while he decides to rummage in the cupboards. He's hungry, his earlier search for breakfast having been so rudely interrupted.

He finds bread and peanut butter and snacks accordingly, dreaming of baked potatoes and steak as he chews, good solid food that would soothe the ache. His second foster mother had specialised in such fare. It's the only childhood memory he'd like to live again.

He finds a glass and downs some water, and then wanders through the corridors with his gun held steadily in front of him, wondering how long he has before Lionel turns up. He decides on not very. His options are limited and manufactured by Lex, and Lionel knows his heir and thus knows them all.

Lucas pauses for a second outside Lex's office; it hits him just then that he is Lionel's only son and heir. It might be enough to grant him a reprieve. But probably not.

He walks into Lex's office and finds Clark Kent sitting behind Lex's desk jerking off.

It's a surprise. The most memorable things about Clark were his innocence and righteous anger, like maybe Lucas was muscling in on territory that wasn't his to take. Clark seemed to think he had exclusive rights to Lex's company. Seeing Clark with his feet propped up on Lex's desk looking like he owns the place, maybe Lex did something with his will Lucas hasn't been told about.

"Having fun?"

It's a stupid question. Clark sure looks like he's having fun. Lucas distinctly remembers Clark's eyes as green, but now they're black and wide. Clark is smiling, too, and that throws Lucas even more than the sight of his dead brother's best friend masturbating in his dead brother's office chair.

"I heard you come in. You upset my rhythm, Lucas."

He also distinctly remembers his dead brother's best friend as the innocent son of a small town farmer. "I'm sure you can pick it up again."

Clark grins, and it's all teeth. "Yeah. But I want you to do it."

Interesting.

Lucas moves a little closer. "Why?"

Clark heaves an impatient sigh and stands, leather pants hanging low and open on his hips, cock hard and bobbing in front of him. Lucas flinches when hands close tight around his arms. He wouldn't have expected Clark to be so strong, or his mouth to be so hot and sweet.

Clark pulls away from the kiss. "Get on your knees," Clark breathes into his ear, and Lucas finds himself on the floor before he remembers how to think. Clark's fingers are in his hair, in his mouth, forcing him open, and then Clark's cock slides in all the way to the root. Lucas tries to breathe and can't, feels the scratch of pubic hair and Clark's zipper on his face. It's weird, and shocking, and kind of hot, especially when Clark pulls back and lets him take a breath before sliding all the way back down his throat.

Lex wouldn't have pubic hair, of course, or so Lucas imagines. Bald as a girl's breast and soft like one, too. Lucas never got to touch Lex, although he always wanted to.

Clark comes in his mouth. His hands are tight, holding Lucas in place, making sure he swallows every drop. Lucas closes his eyes and imagines Lex swallowing, the smooth line of his Adam's apple shifting in shadowed light.

Clark pulls away and drops to his knees. He kisses Lucas, tongue searching for every taste of himself, bites Lucas's lips until they bleed. Then he pulls back and Lucas looks at his eyes and realises Clark is stoned, high on something good and whatever it is Lucas wants some of it right now.

Clark raises a hand and rests a heavy palm on Lucas's face, stroking over his head, his eyes following the movement with the hyped up focus of a junkie. Lucas moves to kiss him again, seeking just a taste of it.

"You and Lex?"

"Yeah," Clark breathes into his mouth, licking him and kissing him, a different kind of grind. "Lex."

"Lionel is looking for me." Lucas puts his hands on Clark's face and holds him still. "Can you help me?"

Clark pushes him away and blurs into his clothes. "You're not Lex," he says, touching Lucas's hair again, a bright red stone in the ring on his finger. "But you'll do."

Lucas grins. He's just found his very own shark.


End file.
